


Noorhelm Drabbles

by santiagosmoaks



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Funny, Noora is a cinnamon roll, Sad, Short Drabbles, William is cute, will probably get longer when I get ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagosmoaks/pseuds/santiagosmoaks
Summary: This is a drabble fic. This is also the first time i post on here so I would love your honest opinions on what I write.





	1. Chapter 1

(Based off when William asked Noora if she had slept with his brother) 

She ran after him and screamed his name. Why would he ask that? She questioned herself. Deep down Noora knew why, but she couldn't handle the truth right now. 

William had asked her if she had slept with his brother. The moment the question came out of his mouth she felt her heart break into a million little pieces. The problem was she didn't know. She didn't know what happened that night. All she did know was that she loved him. Noora thought for a long time that it was enough, but she knew that when he found out he wouldn't forgive her. He wouldn't look at her like she was the sun that lit up his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @ Olicitytrashhh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A way Noora and William could've met

Noora was late to class. She ran trough the halls to get there in time. When she rounded one of the corners, she ran into a hard chest. She felt two strong arms steady her by her shoulders, she looked up and met two beautiful hazel eyes who stared at her with concern. Noora lost herself in his eyes. Suddenly a voice dragged her back to reality.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

He nodded and met her gaze one more time before he let go of her shoulders and started to walk away.

"I-I didn't get your name." Noora shouted after him.

He turned around and looked at her with curiosity. "William" He said before turning and walking away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @Olicitytrashhh


	3. Chapter 3

She had felt the crushing pain everyday since she left London. Each time she felt that pain she wondered why she had left London in the first place. The love of her life was living there, and she had left him.

The truth was she missed him. She missed all of him and she couldn't do anything, because three weeks without any text or call she was pretty sure he had moved on. She didn’t want to give up on him, so she called him one day to just see if he still wanted her. 

When he didn't answer Noora fell on the floor. She let out a choked sob and unshed tears started falling. She cried. She let all the frustration about leaving him and him not calling her out. She cried until she felt Eskild wrap his arms around her. She felt warmth seep trough her body and she tried to believe that everything was going to be okay. Believe me she tried, but she couldn’t. He hadn't answered, he had moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @Olicitytrashhh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter from Williams perspective

He loved her. He loved her so much, but he couldn’t bring himself to call her. What if she didn’t love him anymore? he asked himself. He was stuck in London with his boring job and empty apartment. He didn’t know what to do and he couldn’t just leave his responsibilities. 

A cell phone ringing got him out of his thoughts. He went over to see who called. When he saw the name his heart stopped beating. Did she want him or did she call to tell him she had moved on? He didn’t know why she called and that scared the crap out of him. He was standing there silently watching the cell phone ring and ring and ring. When the phone stopped ringing he sighed. William was so mad. He wondered about why she didn’t call him and why he hadn’t tried to reach out. 

Later in the day Eskild called him.

‘’Hey, is this William?» Eskild asked with a soft voice.

«Yes it is. Why did you call?» He answered curiosity filling his voice.

«It´s Noora. She broke down a few hours ago because you didn’t answer the phone.» 

William felt a stinging pain in his chest. Noora broke down because of him, because he was to afraid to maybe handle rejection. He felt disgusted because of what he did and didn’t do.

«How is she holding up?» He answered voice filled with sadness

«William. Listen I know you still love her, but she doesn’t, she thinks you have moved on.»

«I’ll do anything for her Eskild. You know that.» He answered

«Then come home» Eskild said before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @Olicitytrashhh


End file.
